嫦娥
by dolorussven
Summary: Nama gadis itu sangat rumit untuk diucapkan, ternyata. —Alucard, Chang'e; Zilong/Alucard •


**disclaimer:** mobile legends: bang bang (c) moonton.

 **note:** its 3 in the morning. i google her name to find out how to correctly pronounce it, only to find 10234928 variations and now im ded inside (might not b accurate)

 **note2:** kemaren main setim ama alu dan saya pake chang'e—saya ngikutin dia mulu (buat backup) kek anjing ilang (maaf untuk alu yang kmrn)—gotta protect ur bro's bf

* * *

Alucard sedang berbaring menatap langit-langit ruangan saat Chang'e mendatanginya.

"Halo, kak!" gadis cilik itu menyapanya dengan antusias—Alucard segera merubah posisi; kini ia duduk bersila, dengan Chang'e di hadapannya. Pria itu ingin bertanya apa yang ia lakukan di sana—karena tadi pagi sekali Sang Naga (orang tua yang dianggap kedua saudara itu sebagai figur ayah dalam hidup mereka) memanggil kedua orang itu untuk membicarakan suatu _urusan keluarga._

Ia tidak keberatan—lupakan dirinya yang memang sudah bertunangan dengan Zilong, tidak masalah. Ia belum resmi, _resmi_ menjadi anggota keluarga ini. Keluarga yang tidak terikat darah, tetapi jauh lebih erat dari keluarga manapun—Alucard menyukai suasana hangat di tempat ini.

Ia tidak ingin menjadi orang itu—yang ingin selalu mengetahui segala hal tentang kekasihnya, dalam takaran yang tidak sehat. Ia posesif, tidak obsesif.

"Hai, _Chang'e_." Alucard mencubit pipi gadis itu—ia meringis kecil (seseorang membuatnya tersinggung), padahal Alucard tidak begitu keras mencubitnya. Ada yang salah? "Kakakmu sudah selesai berbincang dengan ayahmu?"

"Um… _belum_." Ia menggembungkan pipinya, tangannya menyilang di depan dadanya—merajuk? Alucard tidak fasih dalam berbicara bahasa Chang'e (itu hanya dikuasai oleh Zilong), tetapi ia pasti ngambek; anak-anak di Nost Gal kalau mogok makan biasanya memasang gestur yang sama persis seperti ini.

Hening.

"Uh… apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang tidak kau sukai…?"

Chang'e membuang muka, ia tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun kecuali, _"Hmph."_

Alucard tersenyum kikuk—ia melakukan sesuatu yang salah? Gadis itu mengeluarkan aura benci pada dirinya sekarang. Ia merasa jadi lebih kecil dibanding anak kecil yang duduk di hadapannya. "Oke… aku… aku tidak mengerti."

"Namaku! Bukan! _Chang'eh_!"

Oh.

Gadis itu merangkak ke arahnya dan tangannya menyentuh pahanya, kepalanya didongakkan untuk mempertemukan bola mata cokelat karatnya pada milik Alucard—hidung mereka bersentuhan; Alucard merasa gemas, walau gadis itu memandangnya dengan kedutan di matanya. Tubuhnya mundur sedikit, mulai terintimidasi. _"Chong'uh."_

Alucard mendengar perbedaannya—tapi tidak begitu kentara. Uh… ia jadi bingung. " _Shong… eh_?"

"Bukan! Bukan! Bukan! Bukan—!"

Anak kecil itu merajuk—sungguhan, kali ini. Ia menjerit frustrasi dan tubuhnya dihempaskan ke lantai kuat-kuat, lalu mulai berguling-guling di sana sambil berteriak tak koheren. "Namaku _Chong'uh_!"

Alucard tidak ingin menyebut namanya untuk sementara waktu—mungkin ia akan meminta bantuan Zilong nanti untuk mengajarkannya—tunggu, apakah ia menyebut nama Zilong dengan benar? _Zilong_ … tidak ada yang aneh-aneh, kan?

Tetapi pandangan mata Chang'e terpaku padanya—sepertinya tidak akan dilepas dengan mudah. Gadis itu ingin menunggu sampai ia berhasil mengucapkan namanya dengan benar. Alucard menarik napas, keringat dingin mulai mengucur. "Eh… aku… um… _Shong… uh_?"

Sepertinya Alucard merusaknya.

Tali kesabarannya putus, gadis itu berlari dengan hentakan kaki menjauhi Alucard, menjerit dramatis memanggil-manggil Zilong— _"Gegeeee—kak Alu membenci Chang'e!"_

.

* * *

.

" _Tidak lucu!"_

Alucard melempari Zilong dengan bantal—pria itu hanya terkikik geli mendengar cerita keseluruhannya dari sudut pandang kekasihnya yang sangat _clueless._ Perutnya sakit.

Sesuatu membuatnya terkesiap. Ia memandang Zilong dengan matanya yang terbelalak—Zilong merasa seperti Alucard melakukan ini dengan sengaja—sial, bola mata itu warnanya sangat cerah, _mempesona._ "Apakah aku mengucapkan namamu dengan benar?! _Zilong_ , kan?! Tidak ada—"

"Alu, kalem." Pria itu memijit lengan kekasihnya. "Itu sudah benar."

Ia nampak ragu—matanya dipicingkan memandang kekasihnya.

"Alu, kalau kau tidak yakin dengan pelafalan namaku, kau akan bertanya pada siapa?"

" _Chung'uh_?"

Zilong mendengus geli. "Oke, itu tidak buruk, tapi kurasa aku paham masalahnya."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin… um… _saudara perempuanmu_ membenciku." Ia tidak menyebut nama secara langsung—sudah cukup ia merasa terhina dengan melafalkan nama yang sama secara salah berulang-ulang. Mereka sudah mengenal selama tiga tahun dan baru hari ini Chang'e merajuk separah ini karena namanya diucapkan secara salah.

Gadis itu berhenti berbicara pada Alucard, benar-benar, bahkan eksistensinya kadang dihiraukan sepenuhnya. Kalau ia menyapa dengan pengucapan yang salah, gadis itu akan menginjak kakinya, atau mencubitnya. Kadang ia dipukuli dengan menjerit histeris, _"Chong'uh, Chong'uh, Chong'uh!"_

Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Chang'e marah karena namanya salah dilafalkan oleh Alucard.

"Oke, pertama… namanya _Chong… uh_." ia memulai, posisi mereka di ranjang kini duduk berhadapan, dengan tangan Zilong ditelungkupkan pada Alucard. "Kau bisa mengikuti itu? Begini; seperti kau ingin mengucapkan _Sh_ , tapi tidak sampai."

Zilong melihat kekasihnya nampak kesulitan mengeluarkan silabel itu dari mulutnya. "Ayo, Alu—itu mudah."

"Mudah bagimu!" sekarang giliran dirinya yang emosi. "Aku bukan ahli bahasa! Dan bagaimana caramu untuk mengeluarkan bunyi itu? Aku selama ini… berusaha untuk menirumu mengucapkan namanya tapi ternyata masih salah juga."

"Alu… mau merasakannya?"

"Merasakan seperti… apa maksudmu?"

Zilong menunjuk mulutnya, lalu Alucard, dan menorehkan senyum penuh makna pada wajahnya.

.

* * *

.

Chang'e memeluk Alucard setelah usaha untuk menyebut namanya dengan benar kini membuahkan hasil.

Ia kembali memiliki seringai itu, yang membuat pria bersurai putih itu merasa sangat lega—Zilong memandang keduanya dari kejauhan, meminum the hijau yang disajikan oleh seorang wanita yang melayani ayahnya.

"Siapa yang mengajari kakak?! Dan kapan?! Aku sangat senang! _Chang'e_ senang!"

Gadis itu menjerit—pelukannya sangat erat. Wajah kekasihnya memerah mendengar pertanyaan itu, tetapi Chang'e tidak menyadarinya. "Zilong yang mengajariku… _tadi malam_ …."

Wajah gadis itu berbinar.


End file.
